goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Escape from the Carnival of Horrors
Escape from the Carnival of Horrors is the first book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1995, and was later followed-up by the twenty-second book, Return to the Carnival of Horrors. The cover illustration features a purple alligator breaking out of its cage. Blurb Take a Ride if You Dare... Late on night you and your friends visit the old fairgrounds. They're putting up rides and booths for the annual carnival. But this year things look really different. Really odd. Really scary. The place is lit up by a hundred fiery torches. And spooky music is coming from the main tent. Then you meet Big Al, the creepy carnival manager He's invited you in to test some of the rides. Will you brave the terrifying Supersonic Space Coaster Risk the horrors of the Reptile Petting Zoo? Slice through the oily waters of Booger Bog? Or confront the evil Snake Lady? The choice is your in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super spooky endings. Plot You sneak into the closed annual carnival with your friends, Patty and Brad. But then you need to escape, because the carnival is evil. It is owned by a man who traps you and your friends inside the carnival. He forces you all to "test" out the rides, before the carnival opens and traps the entire city's population inside. The reader can decide to fight the monster of Booger Bog, face the psychotic carnival freak, the evil Snake Lady, brave the Supersonic Space Coaster, risk the attack of every reptile in the Petting Zoo, become slaves to Slappy or Mr. Wood, or ride the Doom Slide. Story A You decide to try out the carnival's rides. Having been separated from Patty and Brad (which happens no matter what choice you make), you then have to find them and escape the carnival. Story B You visit the sideshows, and are told that you have to play carnival games. But if you lose, you'll pay with your life... Side story C From Story B, you get involved with the freak show, whose inhabitants are being held prisoner by an evil fortune-teller. You try to save the freaks as well as finding a way for you and your friends to escape. List of endings There are twenty-two bad endings, one ambiguous ending, and two good endings. Bad endings Ambiguous endings Good endings International releases GYG 01 Escape Carnival Horrors UK cover.jpg|UK escapefromthecarnivalofhorrors-german.jpg|German (Die Geisterbahn des Grauens - The Ghost Train of Horror) escapefromthecarnivalofhorrors-hebrew.jpg|Hebrew Escape from the Carnial of Horrors - Indonesan Cover - Karnaval Hantu.jpg|Indonesian (Karnaval Hantu - Ghost Carnival) Escape_from_the_Carnival_of_Horrors_-_Spanish_Cover_-_La_feria_de_los_horrores_1.jpg|Spanish (La feria de los Horrores - The Fair of Horrors) (Ver. 1) Escape_from_the_Carnival_of_Horrors_-_Spanish_Cover_-_La_feria_de_los_horrores_2.jpg|Spanish (La feria de los Horrores - The Fair of Horrors) (Ver. 2) La Foire aux horreurs.jpg|French (La Foire Aux Horreurs - The Horror Fair) Escape from the Carnival of Horrors - Norwegian Cover - Flukten fra skrekkens tivoli.jpeg|Norwegian (Flukten fra skrekkens tivoli - Escape from Horror Funfair) GYG 1 Escape Carnival Horrors Australian cover.jpg|Australian GYG 01 Escape Carnival Horrors Chinese cover.jpg|Chinese Merchandise Gator Stapler in box front.jpg|Gator Stapler in box front Gator Stapler box back.jpg|Gator Stapler box back Gator Stapler in box top view.jpg|Gator Stapler box top Gator Stapler unpkg side.jpg|Gator Stapler (unpackaged) Gator Stapler unpkg side back.jpg|Gator Stapler (unpackaged, back) Advertisement GYG 01 Escape Carnival Horrors bookad from OS32 1995 1stpr.jpg|Book advertisement from The Barking Ghost. Artwork Escape from the Carnival of Horrors (Full Art).jpg|Original 1995 artwork by Tim Jacobus Trivia * There is an ending that involves the reader stuck between turning to two pages, unable to get out of the Hall of Mirrors. This is the only time Give Yourself Goosebumps had an ending like this. * One choice tests your reflexes by asking whether you can throw a ball into the air and clap three times before catching it. Oddly, you are punished if you can do this, even though you would need ''good reflexes to escape the situation you're in. * The cover was not illustrated by Mark Nagata, who illustrated many of the ''Give Yourself Goosebumps books covers. It was actually illustrated by Tim Jacobus, the artist who illustrated Goosebumps and Goosebumps Series 2000. His signature is obscured on the front cover illustration by a sticker that says CHOOSE FROM OVER 20 DIFFERENT SCARY ENDINGS! However, it is visible on the back, on a brick to the lower right hand side of the alligator. * This book references multiple pieces of popular culture: **This book quizzes readers on their knowledge of the main Goosebumps series. (Many later books in this series would do the same.) Night of the Living Dummy, One Day at HorrorLand, and Monster Blood are referenced in this book, with Slappy the Dummy, the Doom Slide, and Monster Blood appearing in some storylines. ** This book references the 1971 movie adaptation of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. **One of the rides is called the Hall of the Mountain King, a reference to "In the Hall of the Mountain King". * While this book has two good endings, Return to the Carnival of Horrors assumes that only one of them (riding the little kid's choo-choo train and the carnival becoming normal again) happened. This presumes that you followed the "rides" storyline, since the other good ending comes from successfully completing the "sideshows" storyline. However, Return to the Carnival of Horrors also states that "you" encountered certain things in the sideshows storyline as well, which would be impossible from this book. References in other Goosebumps media *The Snake Lady also appears as a background monster in the ''Goosebumps'' film. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Carnival of Horrors Books Category:Transformations Category:Animals Category:Ghosts (topic) Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Living Toys Category:Time Travel Category:Robots (topic) Category:Monster Blood Category:Summer Category:Birds Category:Magic Category:Books Released In 1995 Category:Books with a Monster from the film Category:Slappy Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Amusement Park